1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two component linings for a rotary kiln or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a two component lining to the inside shell of a kiln.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a rotary kiln is presently the most efficient means for drying a large quantity of a product such as lime. Basically, rotary kilns comprise a cylindrical shell which is rotated by a drive mechanism. Heat is applied from the discharge end of the kiln by a burner. A plurality of chains are suspended from the inside shell of the kiln at the product receiving end of the kiln to absorb the heat produced by the burner. As the kiln rotates, the heat absorbed by the chains is transferred to the product being dried. The shell of the kiln is insulated to minimize the conduction of heat loss through the shell of the kiln to increase the overall efficiency of the kiln in drying the product. Moreover, the inside shell of the kiln must be protected from abrasion and wear caused by the plurality of chains and the product during rotation of the kiln.
Various attempts have been made to adequately insulate the shell of the kiln and to protect the shell of the kiln from damage due to abrasion. Primarily, those attempts have included lining the inside shell of the kiln with a refractory material. Unfortunately, few of the state of the art materials have the properties of being able to withstand great amounts of abrasion and simultaneously adequately insulate the shell of the kiln. The refractory materials which do have both of the abovementioned properties are relatively heavy and therefore increase the overall weight of the rotary kiln. Accordingly, an excessive amount of energy must be expended to rotate the kiln during operation.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the lining art, as applied to rotary kilns and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for connecting a lightweight first castable material having high insulating properties to the inside shell of a kiln for minimizing the amount of conduction heat loss through the shell of the kiln and for minimizing the amount of energy required to rotate the kiln during operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for connecting a second castable material to the surface of the lightweight first castable material for protecting the first castable material and the inside shell of the kiln from damage due to abrasion during operation of the kiln.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which includes a standoff for securing the first and second castable materials into position adjacent to the inside shell of the kiln.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein the standoffs are secured longitudinally along the inside shell of the kiln.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus including a grid which is secured to the top portion of the standoff for increasing the overall strength of the second castable material and to aid the second castable material in protecting the first castable material from damage due to abrasion.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein the standoffs have a hollow configuration to minimize the amount of heat loss due to conduction through the standoff to the inside shell of the kiln.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein the standoff has a hollow configuration to act as an expansion joint to permit expansion of the castable material at elevated temperatures thereby preventing the castable materials from fracturing.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein the standoffs include a middle portion which has a width smaller than the width of the top portion thereby acting as an anchor to secure the first and second castable material into position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus wherein the standoff includes a bottom portion which has a width larger than the middle portion thereby minimizing the occurrence of voids in the first castable material which may occur at the corner formed by the bottom portion and the inside shell of the kiln when the first castable material is gunned or cast into position along the inside shell of the kiln.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.